


bored

by Zoa



Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey Palpatine, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but an edge, modern and dark reylo, not like dark dark, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: rey's bored at her own birthday party. someone there is more than willing to change that.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691227
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	bored

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is a MAJOR departure from what i usually post but I'm experimenting with stuff. This is the first explicit content i'll have put out so... it's not perfect but let me know if there's anything jarring or if you think of a tag i can/should add. 
> 
> anywho. here ya go.

Rey was bored.

Bored nearly out of her fucking mind. 

It didn’t matter it was her 25th birthday party. Thrown by her ungodly wealthy grandfather. It didn’t matter the best of the best were there, celebrities, royalty, other billionaires. It didn’t matter Rey was dressed and bejeweled by the finest designers. Rey didn’t care that smooth music from a string quartet echoed throughout the massive ballroom. Vivaldi, Beethoven, Bach, whoever they were playing fell on deaf ears. 

She hated all of it. Maybe if she’d grown up with it her attitude would be different, but she hadn’t. Her grandfather had shown up when it was convenient for him instead of when she needed him. And her dreams of a doting, loving parent were dashed when she realized he didn’t _really_ want her. He only needed her for his own political plans. 

All of this was fake. None of it was for her. 

Just another grasp for power. 

And she was tired of it. Hence the boredom. 

Rey looked about the ballroom from her place at the open bar, holding only her second glass of champagne. Even drinking bored her now. She’d done so much of it after realizing who her grandfather really was that she had lost the taste for alcohol altogether. 

Numbing her brain and body hadn’t worked because she was already numb. 

She’d thought when her grandfather had picked her up from her last, dilapidated foster home at the age of fourteen it was a new beginning. A new life. 

The reality was that was the day she’d died. 

Rey caught sight of her grandfather - the illustrious Sheev Palpatine - schmoozing with his latest targets: a newly elected senator and his wife. Rey could almost see grotesque claws digging into the man’s chest and head, gripping his heart and brain and squeezing all of the life out of him until he would be nothing but a mindless husk. 

Until he was another of her grandfather’s political pawns. 

“You look like you’re having fun.”

The deep voice sent a shiver down Rey’s spine. She didn’t need to look to see who it was. 

“Astute observation, Solo. No wonder Snoke keeps you around.”

A puff of air lifted a few loose strands of hair around her neck as he laughed. “Come on, sweetheart. Tell me how you really feel.”

She shrugged. “I’m bored.” 

“Mhm. Anything I can do to help?”

Rey turned to land a scowl on the amused face of Ben Solo. He was an aide for Jonathon Snoke, one of her grandfather’s closest advisors. Ever since she’d met the man there’d been something between them. Hate or attraction or both she couldn’t decide. But at least whatever it was made her _feel_. Not much did anymore. 

“What could you possibly do?” Rey rested her back against the bar. His eyes flicked over her figure, a light in them that set her heart beating a new pace. 

He leaned forward, into her space. Rey held her breath as his head bent down so that his face was only inches from hers. “I don’t know, sweetheart, you tell me.”

Rey’s tongue darted out to wet her lips and she caught how his eyes followed the motion, how his throat bobbed and his hands clenched and he tilted toward her ever so slightly. She couldn’t help how her breath shook as she exhaled. This was… different. He’d never been this overt. And it wasn’t because of some outside influence. He wasn’t drunk or even buzzed; she didn’t smell a drop of alcohol on him. 

In that moment, for the first time in a long time, Rey was sure about what she wanted to do. 

She reached out and brushed the back of her hand against his; the warmth of his skin contrasted almost painfully against the chill of her own. He flinched as if she’d burned him.

“We might be able to figure out something.” 

A hungry glint flittered into his gaze. “I’m ready if you are.”

****

He was so _solid._ More than the wall at her back. His hands, his chest, his arms. His hip where’d she’d slung her leg. Where he stood between her thighs. Everywhere. 

Except his mouth. His mouth was soft even as his tongue demanded entrance between her lips. Rey opened to him with a sigh. 

His hands - they’d made a mess of her hair, ruining the careful style she’d worn that night - trailed down her sides, fingers dancing against the silk of her red dress as they looked for purchase. His pelvis ground into hers and she gasped at the fire ignited by the friction. She wondered if he felt the flame, too. 

From the sound of his answering groan, he did. 

Rey reached down between them and palmed him - already hard - over his trousers. His breath stuttered and he thrust into her hand. A proud little smile lifted Rey’s lips which disappeared as his mouth latched onto her neck and he sucked a mark she knew she wouldn’t be able to cover. 

“Ben,” she hissed. A low laugh was his response. That wouldn’t do. Rey planted her hands on his cheeks and drew him back to her face. She took his plump bottom lip between hers and sucked it into her mouth, allowing her teeth to scrape the soft flesh as she pulled away. His stunned expression lasted only a second before he growled and gripped her ass in both hands to lift her up. Rey wrapped her legs around him instinctively - thanking her lucky stars she was wearing a flowy dress with a slit up her thigh - and her hands flew up to his shoulders and oh, it was perfect. He was lined up exactly where she wanted him. Just his trousers remained between them.

One large hand slipped beneath the folds of her dress and when he reached his goal he groaned. 

“You’re not wearing… Rey…”

Rey pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. 

“I want you to fuck me.” She whispered.

A shudder went through his body and his chest heaved. “Are you sure?”

More sure than she’d been in a long time. “Yes,” she said instead. To prove her point she lowered one hand to his fly and did not break eye contact as she undid the clasp and lowered the zipper. When she reached inside she was delighted to find he wasn’t wearing anything beneath his trousers either. His cock was standing erect and proud and Rey couldn’t help looking down to watch as her fingers closed around him and she stroked. 

A guttural noise ripped from his throat and his forehead dropped to her shoulder. Rey curled her fingers where they gripped his hair, scraping his scalp as she gave him two more strokes, her thumb swirling around his tip, before she guided him to her entrance. She wasn’t worried about taking him. He was big but she’d been wet for him since they’d left the bar, before they’d found a dark hallway and she’d pulled him against her by his tie and he’d begun to kiss her like his life depended on it.

Ben raised his head as his cock slipped through her folds and his mouth took hers in a hard, desperate kiss she melted against. How long had he wanted her? As long as she’d realized she’d wanted him?

Slowly he inched his way inside her and Rey gasped at the way he stretched her. No one had ever felt the way he did. She wasn’t sure anyone ever would. 

Once he was fully seated he paused and Rey was grateful. She hadn’t thought she’d need a moment to adjust but she did. Their chests rose and fell in tandem and Rey could tell he was trembling just a little bit. She encircled her arms around his shoulders. She was ready. 

“Ben, _move._ ”

Too much and not enough. That’s what he was. Every time he pushed in she thought she’d cry but every time he pulled out she wanted to cry even more because he was leaving. It was slow and tortuous and beautiful. But she wanted more. She _needed_ more.

“I said _fuck_ me,” she hissed in his ear and clenched her legs around him. Ben puffed out a curse and his hands tightened on her ass, his arms raising her up an inch or two before he slammed into her and set about doing what she’d told him. 

This was the most alive she’d felt in… Rey didn’t know how long. At least as long as she’d lived with her grandfather. Ben panted out praises and curses that filled her ears as much as he filled her cunt and Rey was on the cusp much sooner than she’d expected. She just needed a little more…

Her fingers were almost on her clit when his hand bat hers away. Rey whined but his mouth closed over hers and smothered it. 

“You’re gonna come because _I_ make you come,” he huffed, somehow keeping his pace despite the distraction. Rey nodded, too overcome to say a word, and groaned as his thick fingers pressed into the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. He circled her clit with a deadly precision that had Rey seeing stars. 

Between that and his unrelenting cock she came apart mere seconds later, shaking and pulsing around him as she gasped his name over and over, like a sacred mantra only he could answer. He interrupted her with another, bruising kiss as she rode out her pleasure. 

She knew the second he was about to pull out and dug her nails into his shoulders to stop him. 

“You can come inside me.” Rey looked him in the eye. “I want you to.”

If Ben had been stunned earlier he was downright bewildered now. 

“Are-”

“I'm sure.” Rey said and that was all he needed. Their lips met again as he renewed his thrusts, chasing his pleasure. Rey matched his movements, urging him on with kisses to his neck and whispered words of how good he felt inside her. 

It wasn’t long before he stilled and uttered a low, drawn out groan that ended with her name, his head dropping to her chest. Rey shuddered at the sensation of him spilling inside her and kissed the top of his head with more gentleness than she expected to feel. That was the theme of the night, apparently: the unexpected.

A minute passed while they both recovered, their erratic breaths the only noise filling the hall. 

Then Ben lifted his head and stared at Rey, the dim light from the nearest lamp glistening in his eyes. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. Rey actually blushed. 

“What a gentleman,” she quipped but a smile played at her mouth. Music from the ballroom drifted through the hall and the smile fell as she remembered where she was. “I, um, I should probably get back…”

“Right.” Maybe his nod was disappointed. Maybe she was imagining it. In any case he slowly pulled out of her. Rey almost - almost - released a whine of protest but bit her tongue. Ben gingerly set her down on her feet and, after tucking himself back into his trousers, to her great surprise, knelt and pulled a handkerchief from his suit coat’s inside pocket. She didn’t breathe as he gently lifted her dress and cleaned the mess on her thighs. 

When he was done he rose and slipped the handkerchief back into his pocket. Rey didn’t know what to say so she kissed him, soft and chastely at first but he wasn’t satisfied with that. Ben put his arms around her and pulled her in for a deeper kiss Rey couldn’t help reciprocating. 

“Rey,” he rasped, not fully separating their mouths. “Tell me you want this to happen again.”

If her heart had been about to explode before, it was going nuclear now. 

“What?” she blurted, for the most part to buy time. She hadn’t been expecting that. 

Ben pulled away enough so that she could see his face. His expression was dark and hungry and sent a shiver down her spine. 

“I don’t want this to be a one-off.” He lifted a hand and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. “I don’t think you do, either.”

“How do you know what I want?” Her response wasn’t waspish. She was honestly curious. “You don’t know me. No one does.”

“But I do. I do know you, sweetheart.” Ben whispered. “Better than I know myself. I know what you are. What you need.”

“What do I need? You?” she laughed quietly. “You’ve got some ego, Solo.”

But he slipped his hand around and cupped the back of her head, curling his fingers into her hair and drawing her close to his mouth again. Rey sucked in a breath and gripped his shirt in her hands. New arousal coiled in her core and she couldn’t help the way she molded herself to him. 

“Yes. You need me.” His voice was deeper somehow, richer, and reverberated through her body like a bass drum. He was right. She was thrumming, alive, feeling again and it was because of him. 

“Yes.” Her voice shook as she admitted it. “I want this. Want you.”

Rey didn’t really know why. Maybe it was all lust or maybe there was something else there. Something emotional. It didn’t matter at the moment. Maybe it didn’t matter at all. But what she did know was that the events of that night were definitely happening again. 

He seemed surprised by her candor but a small smile lifted his lips and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“Looks like you’re not so bored anymore,” he murmured. 

Rey didn’t answer. Instead, she drew him down for a long, deep kiss, not caring she really did need to get back to the party or her grandfather would assuredly send someone after her. 

This moment belonged to she and Ben. 

In a strange premonition that she couldn’t explain, she had the thought that it was only the beginning. 


End file.
